Take Note of Me
by xChocolat
Summary: Taichi Kamiya can barely read as it is. What makes her think he can read these sparkly pink scribbles? Tai/Mimi coupling. Michi one-shot!


**Title:** Take Note of Me

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **06.20.11

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and its characters and plot belong to TOEI.

**Summary: **Taichi Kamiya can barely read as it is. What makes her think he can read these sparkly pink scribbles?

* * *

><p>First period. Literature. Tai's eyes narrowed at the teacher, then at the clock. 9:13 AM. Tai's brain groaned, '40 minutes left.'<p>

For the record, Tai absolutely hated literature. Nothing good ever came out of it.

Tai tapped his desk with his pen impatiently as his teacher went into an extensive analysis of some chapter in "The Tale of Genji".

How was he supposed to pass the time? At that, Tai felt a soft jab at his lower back. Discreetly twisting his neck, he looked down to find a neatly folded piece of paper. His eyes drifted to the perfectly manicured hand holding it, and then his gaze meandered up, immediately recognizing the owner of that devious smile.

"Meems?" he questioned in a low voice, with a look of complete confusion plastered on his face.

"Shh…" she hushed him and pushed the paper to his back once more. "Just read it."

He turned his head back to the blackboard in front while reaching his hand back to fetch the note.

He opened it slowly at his desk and smoothed it out.

Written in faded black ink was, "Tai, your hair is in my way. I can't see the hot teacher."

Tai wanted to laugh out loud, but stifled it. Mimi smiled when she saw Tai's shoulders shake from holding his laughter in.

He calmed himself down and quickly scrawled a response. "Mimi, you wound me. You should be honored that you can admire my hair in all its glory. P.S. The teacher? Really? You have bad taste :P"

He smirked and folded it up along its creases, tossing it back to her desk when he was certain the teacher wasn't looking.

Tai heard the rustling of paper and Mimi gagging. Satisfied with her answer, she gently kicked the leg of Tai's chair and he reached back for the note.

He eagerly opened it and read it. This time Mimi wrote it in blue ink.

"Tai, get over yourself and your hair lol. And I'll have you know I have impeccable taste! (:"

Tai smiled smugly to himself and thought of a witty comeback.

"Obviously you do not if you can't even notice this fine specimen before you :D"

Tai slid it back onto her desk, blushing when he felt her fingers brush against his as she took it from him. Tai could feel his cheeks grow hotter as he reconsidered the meaning behind his reply. 'What if she took it the wrong way? What if-?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft nudge to his back. Chills ran up his spine and his whole body stiffened when he felt her hand rub against his back, anxious for him to hurry up and take the note before it was intercepted.

He swiftly swiped it and brought it to safety. The blue ink she wrote with started to run dry, but he managed to make sense of it. "I have. But… he just doesn't notice me."

Tai could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. Shakily, he wrote her his reply. "What does that mean?"

He turned a little to slip it onto her desk, avoiding all contact for fear that his heart would fail. Even with his teacher droning in the background, all Tai heard was the thumping of his heart and the slow ticking of the clock.

Then he felt something prod his back. 'Here it comes…'

Tai deftly seized it with his fingers, crumpling it a little in the process. He stared at the paper intensely, clutching onto it so hard that the paper crinkled from the force between his fingers.

Steadily, he unfolded the paper, layer by layer of creases. '…?'

There were some pink swirls on the paper. The glitter made it shimmer under the light and Tai blinked a few times to see if it'd help him decipher this new code.

It was hard to read but Tai really wanted to know what Mimi had written him. Taking his own pen, he traced over her words.

"It… means… I… like… you."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Tai bolted up from his seat and swung around to look at Mimi.

Mimi's cheeks had turned a bright shade of crimson and she slid down a little in her chair, wishing to sink right into it.

"Mr. Kamiya, Ms. Tachikawa, just what do you think you're doing back there!" When it finally hit Tai that he was still in class, he hastily shoved the note into his pocket.

Their teacher had made his way down to their aisle and was glaring fiercely at them. He was very cross. After all, he was just getting to the good part of the lecture. "Go stand outside in the hallway till class is over."

They both nodded and promptly made their way out the door.

Closing it behind them, they sighed as they leaned back against the wall.

Still curious, Tai rubbed the back of his neck nervously and turned to look at Mimi. "Hey Mimi…did you really mean that…?"

Mimi blushed, remembering her paper confession. Fidgeting with her skirt, she murmured, "I mean it…"

Tai laced his fingers with hers and leaned in to kiss her lips, his heart fluttering in his chest.

He broke the kiss slowly and lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek tenderly as he gauged her reaction by her eyes.

She bit her lip and gave Tai's hand a light squeeze. "What does that mean…?"

Tai let out a soft chuckle and let go of her hand, snaking his arm around her waist. "It means I like you too." With that said, he captured her lips with his in a bruising kiss.

His heart skipped a few beats when her lips melded against his, returning the kiss fervently.

In the back of his head, Tai thought, 'So something good CAN come out of literature class.'

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo. The idea for this one appeared in my head when I was drafting my other Michi fic. If you liked this one, feel free to check the other one out as well! I'm sure it won't disappoint you (: Please drop a review if you have the time.


End file.
